


1.08: Thanksgiving

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) Blaine and Mike balance the Orphan's Thanksgiving at the loft with the football game.</p><p>(2) When Santana can't go home for the holiday, she ends up in a bad mood for the Orphan's Thanksgiving at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thankful

Blaine wasn’t very close with his family.  Typically, holiday events were strained and tiring.  He hadn’t ever felt particularly grateful on Thanksgiving for the chance (or rather, obligation) to spend time with people that rejected who he was and and who he loved.  So he wasn’t particularly bothered when a blizzard hit New York, preventing any travel back to Lima for holiday.  Santana was pissed off and moody at the prospect of being away from her mom and Brittany for the holiday, Mike was disappointed, and Rachel immediately cheerily suggested an “Orphan’s Thanksgiving”, claiming that staying in New York is going to help her move forward and be the person she was supposed to be.

And Kurt…Kurt put on a happy face, planning the menu and invites with Rachel, vibrating with excitement when he told Blaine Isabelle would be attending and bringing a bunch of friends, and hurriedly decorating the loft in anticipation of their first ever party.  But despite all that, Blaine knew how sad Kurt was to be kept away from his family on the holiday.

There was nothing to be done about that, though, so Blaine helped in other ways.  He picked up the groceries, made Kurt a cheesecake to go with the pumpkin pie, and, when he saw [Kurt](http://www.spoilersguide.com/wp-content/gallery/glee-season-4-bts-lets-have-a-kiki/gleebts_kiki-6.jpg) running around the apartment the day of the party, looking nervous and stressed out, muttering under his breath about needing everything to be perfect and chic and elegant for Isabelle and her fashion industry connections, he told Kurt he could pick out his [clothes](http://24.media.tumblr.com/6c232e18d34baa5a8c58aa345bd19123/tumblr_mepaxotgTa1qkshc5o1_250.jpg) for him.  Planning outfits had always helped Kurt relax.  After that, Kurt seemed less agitated, but that unfortunately didn't last long.  The arrival of their first guest immediately caused the tension in the loft to spike.

At the knock on the door, [Rachel](http://www.possessionista.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/glee_style1-287x300.jpg) ran over to answer, fluffing her hair and adjusting the skirt of her dress.  Blaine’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of [Brody](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mead0q4CXE1qa4jiro1_r1_250.gif) when she opened the door, and beside him, Kurt muttered, “Oh my  _God_.”

With a tight smile pasted on his face, Kurt grabbed the crook of Rachel’s elbow and pulled her away.  Blaine was left with the task of taking Brody’s coat and inviting him to sit down, offering to get him a drink, before he joined Kurt and Rachel in the kitchen.

“ – slept with your teacher, Rachel, you know, the one you’re always harping about, and now he’s your date on Thanksgiving?!  What are you thinking?!”

Rachel pouted, her eyes flitting over to Blaine, but he just held his hands up, determined to stay out of it for the time being.

 _Now it seems like the holidays,_  he though wryly.  Nothing said Thanksgiving like fights in the kitchen and awkward silences in the front room.

“I talked to him about it yesterday in my afternoon class, Kurt!  Brody feels – and I agree – “

“Of course you do,” Kurt muttered and Blaine rolled his eyes even as he fixed Brody’s Caesar.

“- that it was immature of me to expect him not to see other people when we aren’t an exclusive couple.  I don’t want to be the crazy girl who assumes things instead of – “

“Well that’s fine,” Kurt snapped, “bravo to you for your amazing epiphany that communication is a big help in relationships, but that isn’t the issue, here, Rachel.  I don’t get why you’re tolerating – “

“Just stop!” Rachel covered her ears and stomped her foot.  “Brody is my date.  I want to have someone special to spend the holidays with.  And he promised he wouldn’t sleep with Cassandra again.”

“Oh  _wow_ , what a gentleman.  A true catch.  I’m swooning.”

Rachel glared at Kurt, her chin jutting out.  “Just because you have your perfect boyfriend here with you on Thanksgiving doesn’t mean you have to act so superior,” she hissed and took the Caesar out of Blaine’s hands.  She turned on her heel, stalking off back to Brody, her free arm swinging militantly at her side.

Kurt slumped against the counter.  “I  _so_  did not need this today.  Being cool and calm for when Isabelle arrives is not going to be easy if I’m fighting with Rachel.”

Blaine pulled on his hand until Kurt was in his arms, leaning against him, and resisted carding a hand through his perfectly-styled hair.  “Why don’t you go lie down for a few minutes?”

“I can’t,” Kurt mumbled against the skin of Blaine’s neck, taking a deep breath, “there’s so much to do, and if I sit down I’ll just go crazy waiting for everyone to arrive.  And…I won’t want to get up and deal with my first holiday without my dad.  I miss him so much and I can’t believe I won’t see him until Christmas now.  I wish he was here.”

“I do, too,” Blaine said.  And if that was partially because if Burt was here, they’d definitely be watching the football game on the couch while Kurt read Vogue and bookmarked pages for Blaine to check out later, well, Blaine would keep that to himself.  Mostly, though, he hated seeing that unhappy, longing look on Kurt’s face.

They emerged from the kitchen to find Rachel and Brody doing…something to the turkey and staring into each other’s eyes heatedly.

“What are they doing to that poor bird?” Blaine whispered to Kurt, laughter in his voice.  “I’ve never seen anyone stuff a turkey like that.”

“I bet that’s not all Brody wants to stuff,” Kurt snarked, crossing his arms and staring at them in disdain.

“Try to play nice,” Blaine said, smirking, “it’s just for one night.”

“Somehow, I don’t think so.  And I don’t think I’ll be eating any turkey tonight,” Kurt sighed, before he walked over to them.

Blaine needed to duck into his and Kurt’s room to laugh when he heard Kurt telling them, “When you two are done with your bizarre courtship ritual, please put that unfortunate thing in the oven.”

***

Some time later, Isabelle’s friends arrived before she did and filled up the loft, chattering and laughing and sipping cocktails.  Blaine noted that the drag queens here are much more glamorous than the ones he and Kurt had seen at Scandals a year ago.  Rachel and Brody were flirting in a corner and Santana was still holed up in her room.  Blaine was content to stand back and watch Kurt in his element, schmoozing with the best of them and playing the perfect host, even if Blaine could see the stiffness in his posture and the occasional nervous clutch of his hands that no one else would notice.

When they answered the door once more and let [Mike](http://i52.tinypic.com/jfdxmv.jpg) in, Kurt smiled his first genuine smile since Brody’s appearance had soured his mood, and he took the plate of devilled eggs Mike brought at his last-minute request with a bright “Thank you!  You’re a lifesaver!”

After some chit-chat mostly revolving around Tina (“I think she’s more upset about not seeing you than me for Thanksgiving, Kurt,” Mike joked, “she told me she has a couple sweaters she’s dying to see you try on.”), Kurt bustled off again, looking slightly panicked as a party guest curiously picked up a photo album Blaine was pretty sure contained pictures of Kurt in middle school.

Mike quickly pulled Blaine aside. 

“Hey, so you know that bet we have with Kevser about today’s game?”

What had started out as playful teasing between Mike and Blaine and Kevser had turned into a bet on the outcome of the day’s football game, with more than bragging rights on the line.

“Yeah, of course.  I saw Kurt almost drooling over this Alexander McQueen jacket last weekend when we went shopping, and winning that bet would go a long way towards being able to get it for him for Christmas.”

“Okay, well…”  Mike looked around quickly, rubbing his hands together, “I kind of wanted to keep tabs on the game.  I’ve got the link to a livestream on my phone, but a computer would be better.  You think we could carve out some time in between the feasting and the small talk to duck out and catch some of it?”

“Well, Kurt’s using my laptop to play music,” Blaine said apologetically, “and his is at the office.”

Mike nodded, pursing his lips.  “I guess the iPhone will have to do.”

They hung off to the side, next to Blaine and Kurt’s room, hunched over the phone, trying to keep their cheers and groans of disappointment quiet.  [Santana](http://static.becomegorgeous.com/gallery/pictures/naya-rivera-fashion-style-becomegorgeous8.jpg) came out of her room after a while and caught them, but promised not to rat them out.  Blaine was suddenly grateful Brody was at the party, since Santana seemed to be focusing all her rage for the evening on him, rather than causing trouble for anyone else just to distract herself. Despite the sketchy connection, he and Mike managed to take in most of the game, until Kurt suddenly walked by on the phone, mouthing the word “Isabelle” to Blaine and jabbing a finger at his cell repeatedly.  Seconds later, he  opened the door for [her](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdx8sbCEJU1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg), and one of the drag queens picked a new [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=nEqxn39OhLM&t=33).

“ _Let’s have a kiki!_ ”

Blaine watched in fond amusement as Kurt sang with Isabelle, glad to see his boyfriend’s mood improving.  He even deigned to interact in a friendly manner with Brody, his fight with Rachel seemingly forgotten.  Blaine and Mike were about to join in when Rachel interrupted with an interlude from a fairly obscure musical, and Blaine just laughed at Mike’s confusion and the blatant look of judgement on a still-surly Santana’s face.

It was when the song was drawing to a close that Blaine danced over to Kurt, and Mike coaxed Santana out of her seat.  Kurt beamed and slung his arms over Blaine’s shoulders, hips swaying as they danced to the end of the song.  And then the next song.  And the one after that.

After Santana snarled out a rendition of ‘Cowboy Casanova’ that was clearly dedicated to eviscerating Brody, Mike jabbed Blaine in the side.  “Now’s our chance,” he said, nodding at the Blaine’s laptop, which was no longer playing music, since Santana made the switch to CD.  They hurriedly grabbed the computer (luckily, Kurt was too busy hanging on to Isabelle’s every word to notice their theft) and retreated to Blaine and Kurt’s room to catch the end of the game.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Mike urged, staring at the screen during the final play, clutching Blaine’s hand like a life line.  “YES!”

They both jumped up, Blaine nearly dropping the lap top, when the clock ran out and their team emerged victorious, and did a dance in celebration, high-fiving.

“Ahem.”

They spun around, looking like kids with their hands in the cookie jar, to see Kurt leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyebrows raised.

“Um…” Mike said.

“We were just…”

“You two didn’t really think you could pull the wool over my eyes, did you?” Kurt teased.  “I’ve been aware of your not-so-sneaky football watching all evening.”

Mike looked down, scuffing his toe, and Blaine fought a smile, looking into Kurt’s sparkling eyes.

“Did your side win, at least?”

“They did, and we’re richer for it,” Blaine told him, and he swaggered over to Kurt, giving him a kiss as an apology for shirking his host duties for parts of the evening.  “Forgive me?”

Kurt hummed, tapping his finger against his pursed lips in thought.  “On two conditions: One, you two come out right now to say goodbye to Isabelle, and two, Blaine, there’s something I need you to help me with once everyone is gone.”  He paused.  “Alright, and another kiss to sweeten the pot.”

Blaine happily obliged on all three counts.

***

Once they have said goodbye to Mike, their last guest to leave (Rachel and Brody had gone off somewhere), Kurt shooed Blaine away from the messy kitchen and reminded him of his promise to help him with something after the party was over.

“I assumed you meant the dishes,” Blaine said, confused.

“No, no.  Go to our room; just set up your keyboard, please,” is all Kurt said.

Blaine liked the sound of that, so he did as requested and Kurt soon joined him on their bed, grabbing Blaine’s laptop and opening up Skype.  Blaine saw who Kurt was calling and turns his head to look at him, his heart clenching.  Kurt nibbled on his lower lip in anticipation, his eyes fixed on the screen as the computer “rangs”.  He glanced over at Blaine and smiled quickly, his eyes shining a little.

“Hi, boys, Happy Thanksgiving,” [Burt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/e6bbdc5feabf38bc27761d0ed00bfe6d/tumblr_mf0emvXV7L1qj0lf7o1_500.gif) said, his image appearing on the screen.  He was wearing the NYADA hat Blaine sent him when he first arrived in New York.

“Hey Dad,” Kurt said happily, his eyes crinkling in the corners at the sight of his father as he bounced on the bed a little.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Burt,” Blaine replied, raising his hand in greeting.

“How did Carole do with the heart-healthy recipes I sent her for Thanksgiving dinner?” Kurt asked, and he reached for Blaine’s hand.

Burt smiled fondly.  “Dinner was great, kid,” he said, nodding his head, “Finn musta eaten his own weight in turkey and pie.  They’ve both gone to bed; I think the turkey knocked them out.”

Kurt laughed, and it was a little watery.

“You okay, Kurt?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said softly, “I just miss you.”

“We made do here because of the blizzard, but we would’ve much rather come home for the holiday,” Blaine added.

“We all miss you, too,” Burt said, “and I’ll snow-shoe it to New York to see you guys for Christmas if I have to, snow storms be damned.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt chided, but he was smiling tremulously and Blaine saw his hands twitch, like he was going to reach out for his father, but then remembered he couldn’t actually touch him.  “Dad, I know me being away from home hasn’t been easy.  I love New York and so much about my life, but it’s been hard on me, too.  I just want you to know that.  So, I want to sing a song for you, with Blaine’s help.”

Burt pressed his lips together, looking off to the side as he blinked rapidly and swallowed hard.  “I’d like that,” he said, looking back at them and nodding.

Kurt had prepared sheet music, and now laid it out over the keyboard Blaine had pulled in front of him, but Blaine knew the song well, his heart breaking as he read the title.

He played the [opening notes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csosDdxxGhM) on his keyboard and listened to Kurt start to sing:

 _“So far away, doesn’t anybody stay in one place anymore?  It would be so fine so see your face at my door…_ ”

Kurt did most of the singing, Blaine jumping in here and there to harmonize, creating a fuller sound.  He could see Burt is trying to hold it together, whereas Kurt already had tears trickling down his face.  Blaine felt his own eyes smart, his head swirling with many emotions: Awe at the relationship Kurt and Burt have, bitterness about his own family, thankfulness that he has not only Kurt, but also Burt, in his life, and a twinge of pain for how sad this father and son were to be kept apart by circumstances they couldn't control.

“ _…if only I could work this life out my way, I’d rather spend it being close to you…_ ”

Kurt got choked up right before the second round of the chorus, so Blaine sang it for him, his voice soft and smooth, still playing the keyboard, though he’d rather be holding Kurt.

He knew it might look silly, but his eyes glistened with tears.  Even with fabulous New York parties, hob-nobbing with the fashion elite and glamorous impromptu song and dance numbers, at the end of the day, Kurt cared far more about Skyping with his dad and singing him a sentimental Carole King song.  He cared so much about the people he loved, his family and friends, and, yes, his boyfriend, and Blaine loved a lot of things about Kurt, but he knew this was one of the things he loved best: Kurt’s warm, tender heart, and that wherever he went, whatever he did, what he valued most of all are the people in his life, the important, loving relationships he shared with them.

When Burt had thanked them and they’d said good-bye, and he and Kurt peeled away each other’s clothes and fell onto their bed, curving towards each other until they were pressed close and heating up in more ways than one, Blaine mouthsed against the skin of Kurt’s neck just how thankful he was for what they had together.

 

_Holding you again would only do me good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time (Scissor Sisters/Promises, Promises) by Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel
> 
> So Far Away (Carole King) by Kurt and Blaine


	2. Candy-Coated Misery

To say Santana was unhappy with her Thanksgiving plans was an understatement.  She’d been in a bad mood ever since the storm hit, and it had only gotten worse when they received the inevitable news that all planes in and out of New York were grounded, and trains weren’t running, either.

[She](http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/glee_3d_concert_premiere_41_wenn3462422.jpg) could hear people arriving to the loft for their “Orphan’s Thanksgiving” (Rachel and Kurt’s idea), but she sat stewing in her room, feeling completely stuck.  She wanted to see Brittany, she wanted to give her mom a hug.  It’d been almost a month since she had seen either of them in the flesh, and she knew she wouldn’t get a chance until Christmas to go back to Lima again.

“Who crapped in your Corn Flakes, Mother Nature?” She muttered, sighing at the sound of a burst of laughter and getting up off her bed.  Her plan to survive the holiday she didn’t want to celebrate was to stuff herself so full of food that the seams of her dress ripped.  Maybe that would take her mind off of missing her girlfriend and her family.

As soon as she walked out of her room, her eyes fell on [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mead0q4CXE1qa4jiro2_250.gif) and [Douchey McCornbread](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mead0q4CXE1qa4jiro1_r1_250.gif) having a three-way with an uncooked turkey.

“Hell no,” she said flatly, lip curling, and turned on her heel, walking straight back into her room.

Rachel was an idiot.  Santana had known this for as long as she’d known her.  In the past, Santana would’ve just laughed at Rachel’s stupid life choices and the inevitable pain that would follow, but Rachel was  _hers_  now.  Part of her group.  And Santana would destroy anyone who messed with hers, even if she wanted to slap Rachel at least once a week.  And Brody was an ass.  Santana should know; she’d fooled around with enough of them in high school when she was so far in the closet she was wearing her great aunt’s moth-eaten sweater.  But apparently Rachel had blinders on, probably caused by the abs and boringly handsome face.  As it just so happened, Santana found the guy as attractive and interesting as a piece of toast.

The point was, she was already ready to bite someone’s head off, and she was pretty sure Eau de Smug Dickface stinking up her home could be the thing that pushed her into full-on Lima Heights territory.

Her phone ringing served as a lucky distraction, and a very welcome one when she saw the [picture of herself and Brittany](http://static.wetpaint.me/glee/ROOT/photos/310/A2OXU2yCQAILseb-1324741760343093306.jpg) that she’d assigned to Brittany’s number light up her screen.  She couldn’t help but smile as she answered.

“Hey, babe,” she said, cuddling her phone to her cheek.

“Hi Santana!  I’m sorry I missed your calls; we had last-minute rehearsal and Tina and Finn yelled at each other because Harmony and Sam are singing the ballad.  I know Finn’s supposed to be like our teacher now, but it’s hard to think of him that way, ever since I beat him at goat anatomy trivia.”

“Why were you – “ Santana laughed, easing down against her pillows.  “Never mind.  So, you’re at Sectionals?”

“Yup.  I know the theme is International, but I still think we should’ve picked something in English for the group number.  I’m the only one who understands the lyrics of ‘Jai Ho’.”

“Oh God.  Please tell me Finn isn’t following in Mr. Schue’s culturally insensitive footsteps and your costumes aren’t some gross bastardization of Indian clothing.”

“No,” Brittany said happily, “it’s the standard dresses and suits.  Finn said too much change would alienate the judges.  I guess they wouldn’t be able to give us a trophy if they weren’t on Earth any more.”

Santana sighed.  “It feels weird.  Your first competition without me.  I wish I could be there, instead of stuck here at Kurt’s drag queen party where the biggest drag of all is Rachel’s skeevy boy toy.”

“Well, I’ll be thinking of you while I sing,” Brittany said sweetly, “and if he’s super mean, you can always cut him to ribbons with your awesome insults.  But don’t use the ribbons if you’re wrapping presents for me.”

“I’ll take that into consideration,” Santana chuckled, “but I’m trying to keep Auntie Snix at bay for the holiday, especially since the four of us had a big fight recently.  But enough about that.  Break a leg out there, okay?”

“ _Rakh le, ha dil hai!_ ”

Santana had no idea what the words meant, or how Brittany even knew any Hindi, but the soft way she murmured the phrase left Santana with no doubt as to the appropriate response:

“I love you.”

***

When Santana finally gathered enough patience to re-emerge from her room and join the party, there were a lot more people.  Grateful, she weaved through the crowd until she found [Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/6c232e18d34baa5a8c58aa345bd19123/tumblr_mepaxotgTa1qkshc5o1_250.jpg) and [Mike](http://i52.tinypic.com/jfdxmv.jpg) looking down at Mike’s iPhone surreptitiously.  They looked up guiltily when she cleared her throat.

“Football game?”

Blaine nodded sheepishly.  “Don’t get me wrong; the party is fun, but Mike and I have a bet with Kevser, and money is involved.”

“Well, I’ll hide your dirty secret from Kurt if you promise to keep Berry and the beefy arm candy away from me for the night.  Because I can’t guarantee I won’t try to at least slap duct tape on their mouths so they can’t eat each other’s faces and ruin my appetite.”

“Deal,” Mike said, glancing over the heads of the nearest guests and quickly pocketing his phone as [Kurt](http://www.spoilersguide.com/wp-content/gallery/glee-season-4-bts-lets-have-a-kiki/gleebts_kiki-6.jpg) headed over to them with an excited smile.

***

The food was definitely the best part of the evening, especially since it took Santana’s mind off of the bizarre song and dance that had broken out when Kurt’s boss arrived.  She wished she could bleach her brain and forget the sight of Brody ogling Rachel’s ass while she wiggled it and sang about turkeys.  Still, between the decent meal, a Skype session with her mom, and her earlier phone call from Brittany, she was in a slightly better mood.

Until she saw, between the drag queens and fashionistas, Rachel settled on Brody’s lap and kissing him furiously as his fingers played with the hem of her dress.

Santana had seen Finn and Rachel obnoxiously making out in the halls of McKinley a disturbing number of times, and each occasion had seemed grosser than the last.  But somehow, seeing Rachel all tarted up and hanging off the guy who’d slept with her evil bitch teacher less than a month ago caused something to snap.  She knew a player when she saw one.  She’d slept with enough of them.  She’d played enough gullible idiots in her day; she knew how it worked, and Rachel was totally being played, but she was too gullible and too desperate to see it.

Well, Santana knew Rachel Berry’s language all too well, and since this jackass was also from NYADA, she figured a little song to express how much she despised seeing his cardboard cut-out face where she lived and anywhere near her people would receive no objections.

And she  _would_  take him on a trip to Lima Heights Adjacent if it did.

She got the CD she needed from her room and hurried back out to put it in the stereo, placing her hands on her hips as the [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9_k4xy2uPg) blared out and several people turned to look at her, daring them to object.

“ _You better take it from me,”_  she purred, swiveling her hips and gaining the attention of even more party guests, “ _that boy is like a disease…_ ”

Kurt suddenly appeared close by, his eyes bugged out and a forced, too-bright smile on his face, like he was ten seconds from knocking her unconscious.  Santana ignored him, wiggling her fingers in response to the catcalls and hoots as she turned to look over at Rachel and Brody, who had finally broken apart.

“ _He’s a good time cowboy Casanova…_ ”

She struck a pose, smiling in satisfaction as some of the other party guests followed suit, beginning to dance along as she strutted across the room.

“ _…he’s the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes…_ ”

And now Rachel was rolling her eyes, annoyed, and snuggling into Grody’s chest even more as he rested his hand on her hip. 

“ _I see that look on your face; you ain’t hearing what I say…_ ”

She glared over at them as more people danced around her.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blaine cajoling Kurt into moving into his arms they could dance, and Mike free-styling close by.  She stalked over to Rachel and grabbed her arm, jerking her up and off her Finn-replacement’s lap.

“ _…don’t even look in his eyes; he’ll tell you nothing but lies…_ ”

Rachel was staring at her, but Santana just smiled sweetly and pulled Rachel over to Mike, maneuvering them all so that Rachel was sandwiched between them, and smirking when Rachel blushed and preened a little at the whistles at their dancing.  Santana slid down the length of Rachel’s body and then back up, before pulling her away from Mike, who waggled his eyebrows as she shoved at his chest.

“ _Run run away, don’t let him mess with your mind; he’ll tell you anything you want to hear.  He’ll break your heart; it’s just a matter of time…_ ”

Santana led Rachel even further away from where Brody sat, still watching, and she tossed a look over her shoulder to sneer at him.  [Isabelle](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdx8sbCEJU1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) had joined Kurt and Blaine, so Santana shoved Rachel at Blaine while Kurt twirled his boss around.  She made her way back to Mike, slinky and flirty, before she pushed him away again and he pretended to fall over the couch.

“ _Oh, you better run for your life!_ ”

The final notes of the song were met with applause and cheering.  Santana hadn’t really expected this crowd to take to a country song, but she supposed after Rachel’s random turkey song, anything was a welcome improvement.  Rachel was gripping Kurt’s hands and bouncing excitedly.  Santana would have smiled in smug satisfaction, except Brody was simply reclining on his chair, looking amused rather than upset or preferably terrified.  She wanted to smack the grin that stretched across his face when Rachel tottered in her heels back over to him right off his mouth.

Kurt came up to her.  “And what exactly was that all about?”

Santana rolled her eyes.  “Despite all her emotional, melodramatic solos in glee club, Doris Day over there doesn’t have the brains to figure out the meaning of someone else’s song.”

Kurt sighed.  “It not that she can’t.  She just doesn’t want to.”

Santana stole the martini glass he was holding and took a big gulp.  “Well, that just makes her even more clueless.  As fun as this party hasn’t been, Hummel, I think I’m going to go Skype Brittany, so I can look at her face and erase the image of Berry and Sleazebag Ken trying to suck each other’s souls out through their mouths from my mind.”

She handed him his glass and headed back to her room.

It had gotten under her skin that Brody seemed unfazed by her aggressive, taunting number, as much as she hated the idea of him getting to her in any way.  But ultimately, it just strengthened her resolve.

When she looked at Brody, pausing once more in her doorway before she slipped inside and booted up her computer, all she saw was someone that she had to destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brittany’s quote from 'Jai Ho' translates to “Keep it, yes this heart.” Or at least I’m pretty sure :\
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Cowboy Casanova (Carrie Underwood) by Santana

**Author's Note:**

> Song Order: Cowboy Casanova, Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time, So Far Away


End file.
